dynastiofandomcom-20200214-history
Changelogs
Bugfixes 0.3.5 - 30.05.2019 - Forts subsystem - Fix dupe bug - Spider set: Spider Sword, Spider Hat, Spider Wand, Spider Shield, Spider Cycle - New boss: Spider Mother - In-game shop, work in progress 0.3.4 - 21.03.2019 - Fix bug, when you can steal boomerang with reflect shield - Fix bug with archer guards and archers (mannequins and mercenaries) - Fix bug, when you join the team and ally units still attacking you - Fix bug, when you can accidentally approve someone in your team - Fix bug, when heal wand allow you to break any other item - Fix bug, when you start sometimes without your start level - For now, weapon durability decreases for reflecting bullets - You can reflect surikens using reflect shield now - Fix many bugs in authorization system 0.3.3 - 07.03.2019 - Fix RO charset - Fix Tortoise icon in stats - Fix Heal Wand durability - Fix item repairing - Fix bug when some items staying alive after restart (ghosts) - Fix bug when you restore session, and teams not synced - Fix player disconnect handling (negative players count, ghost teams) - You didn't receive exp for destroying floor now - Your wolves and shadows are start with part of your level now - Huge server optimizations - Huge client speed and memory optimizations - Fix bug when your global rank not stored sometimes after disconnecting - Add restart notification system - Fix synchronization between servers - Fix time of the day synchronization on start 0.3.2 - 01.03.2019 - Transient connections: > Your character didn't disappear immediately after your disconnection (so other players can get you loot) > You can reconnect and restore your session (just continue playing if browser or internet crashed) > If you are authenticated, still you in the game, you can just login onto same server using another device and continue playing on new device - Raise your global level to start with higher level in the game! - New buildings: Freezer, Cactus Wall - New skin! - New hat: Cactus Hat - New weapon: Suriken - New enemies: Moloch and Tortoise - New shield: Death Shield - New heal wand! - Private servers improved, now client can receive items/buildings/craft/map configuration, so you can customize it! - Black chests - Improve Repair Box - Now, you didn't receive exp for building floors 0.3.1 - 15.02.2019 - Relay network mode + relay servers (experimental, only RU/EU/USA regions for now), so you can make your private server visible for friends - Fix bug with very big chat window (multiple dots and new lines) - You can't get exp from killing your alts now - Inactive players doesn't get exp or score - Remove exp from vehicle damage - Remove exp when player damage multiple objects at the same time - For now - multiple logins (on one, or different servers) - is FORBIDDEN, players who try to do this, can be BANNED forever - Fix bug, when switching from dodge weapon can broke other things (like boostpads) - Nerf Deadly Spike 0.3.0 - 22/01/2019 - Desert biome - Still in progress, so there is no new enemies for now - New hats: Pilot Hat (Treasure), Cap (Craftable) - New weapons: Golden Katana (Treasure), Deadly Thorn (Craftable) - New building: Furnace - Fixed random disconnections, and situations when objects doesn't disappear after death - Fixed barrel-chain explosions - Fixed dupe bug - Fixed server crash when administrator try to spawn units - Fixed disappeared global level bug - Spiked objects (hedgehogs, cactuses) now deal damage on touch - New localizations, thanks to @Lev, @Buttnuggets, @Mafija, @Petar, @Serkan, @eDaMAme, @Soplo, @Night, @A Guy on discord - discord users! - New badge: Translator - Allow to disarm barrels using crowbar - Disable christmas event - Private chests increased 0.2.9 - 20.12.2018 - Huge graphics update, more clear background, more contrast objects - Tune zoom, save zoom mode between sessions - Fix many bugs - Diamond shield decrease push effect now - Fullscreen button - Exit to menu button - Replicate core server to avoid failures - Increase performance - Ads screen on death like in glor.io - Updated ru-RU and en-US localizations - Mark top killers using skull icon 0.2.8 - 10.12.2018 - Christmas Update - Christmas mode - new enemies, new items, new weapons, new buildings! - SFX! - HUGE client optimizations, works much faster with big bases - Thief hat was significantly improved - Crowbar allows to steal items from chests (not private chests) - Nerf barrels - In-game options window - Snow balls! - Spears was improved, Dark Spear added (spears can beat through shield now) - Diamond Axe and Diamond Pickaxe to gather more resources (unlockable)! - Magic Hat (rare) - Added more floor tiles! - Fix diamond door punch distance bug 0.2.7 - 14/11/2018 - Global rank allows you to unlock new recipes (rank balance was changed, current ranks was recalculated)! - Added producing buildings! - Added floor tiles! - New, improved AI - You receive score from any action right now, not only from windmills (this part of update, already was on stable version) - Units now spawn with half of the owner level - Fix bug when wolves react on lamps - Global statistics updated after you death immediately - Transport move slowly when driving backward - Light sword and diamond shield was improved 0.2.6 - 07/11/2018 - Fix bug when players can duplicate items using 2 servers and private chests - Improve towers, now they can shoot under other towers - Increase limits on diamond doors, chests - Improve diamond walls - Fix statistics displaying window - Slow down level and global-levels - Decrease health on bonfire - Add https support - Add logout button - Repairing/Punching boostpads doesn't raise experience now - Ice blocks and animals doesn't spawn on your base now - You receive score for actions now, not only from windmills 0.2.5 - 02/11/2018 - Added Pickaxe and Golden Pickaxe - Axe now doesn't gather many resources from stones, gold stones - Thief hat now increase chance to break up any door with crowbar - Spawn much more shadows at night - Spike shields now mirroring some damage to another players - New legendary items: Dark Boomerang, Dark Throwing Knife, Reflect Shield - New transport: Scooter, Police Car, Motorcycle With Carrycot, SnowMobile - New weapons: Spear, Golden Sword - New skin - New animal - Hedgehog - New hats - Medicine Hat, Rocket Hat, Flash Hat - Fix bug, when game just hanging out with "Out of memory" - Add durability to boomerangs - Fix bug when auth doesn't work on some servers - Fix bug with duplicating items using "Take all" button from chests - Fix bug when you can stack shields or hats - Add statistics in the main menu (work in progress) - Huge rebalance enemies and craft/build - Halloween mode disabled 0.2.4 - Halloween Update - 23/10/2018 - Huge rework of all graphics and UI - Add settings menu - Improve font rendering, improve unicode support, fix input for capital cyrillic characters - Add featured youtuber banners - Add ads banners - Improve physics, fix some physics-related bugs - Enemies doesn't attacking fire anymore - Shield can't be damaged by allies - You can't catch other boomerangs - Fix bug when loading bar can stuck on the screen - TNT now doesn't deal high damage to characters - Add support for global rank system (work in progress) - Add support for custom servers and events - Mobile version work in progress - Huge client performance and memory consumption optimizations - Async loading and unloading entities (prevent some big freezes when you walk near very big castles) 0.2.3 - 05/10/2018 - Shields are now affect player speed (but there is one which doesn't) - Shield/Golden Shield rebalanced + added 3 new shields - Diamond Shield, Dark Shield, Spike Shield - Private chest slots increased - Added crowbar (have chance to open doors) - Fix repair box related bugs - Bonfires are visible on map now - Diamonds are visible during night on the map now - Randomize spawn points slightly - Treasures refresh faster, if there is many players - Fix some diamond/fur/dust balance and prices - Piggies and chickens grows faster now - Nerf traps 0.2.2 - 03/10/2018 - Optimize client and server - Added global leaderboards (wip) - Added Diamond Door (automatic!) - Added Treasures - Added Shields! - 10 new hats! - Added Throwing Knife - Added Repair Box - Added Viking Axe - Added Boomerang - Added Machete - Added Secret Weapon - Added Bat With Nails - New skins! - Fix bug when you can start punching using hands, and switch to hammer increasing your damage - Fix bug when you can break up log, or other non-breakable items - Increase items durability 0.2.1 - 24/09/2018 - Add frozen screen - Fix bug allow you to duplicate items - Fix bug when you can build on the trees - Fix bug when you don't exit transport when death with heartstone - Rebalance a little 0.2.0 - 21/09/2018 - Winter Update - Added new building: Bonfire - Added new building: Cannon Tower - Added new building: Diamond Wall - Added new transport: Motorcycle - Added new resource: Fur - Added new hat - Fur Hat - Added new animal: Rabbit - Added new animal: Penguin - Added new enemy: Wolf - Added new enemy: White Bear - Added new weapon: Golden Hammer - Added new biome - snow, you're getting cold on it! - Added ice blocks - Added durability to weapons and tools - Added smoke effect to car and motorcycle - Ctrl + Click on chest item or inventory, transfer it between - Diamonds spawned only in snow biome - Car and Motorcycle have less friction on snow biome - Improve transport damage system - Enemy units tinted in red - Increase archer tower size - Nerf golden walls, increase some prices - Tune night and vignette colors - Fix bug when enemies can't attack transport - Fix bug when you can see extinguisher fx in a car - Fix bug when you can seat in car, being trapped - Fix bug allows you to duplicate items - Fix private chest incorrect grid display bug - Fix bug when fire damage you while you are away - Shields coming soon! 0.1.9 - 14/09/2018 - Added car - Nerf private chest to 10 slots - Rebalance a little - Now animals on the farms spawned on bottom, not the right - Push effect depends on the object mass - Fix bug when you sometimes can't kick person from your team - Fix bug when animals can be spawned on the walls - Fix bug when you can stuck switching weapon during punching/shooting/repairing - Fix bug when you can't see barrel explosion effect if it kill you - Fix bug when you can see many old blood effects on empty server - Fix bug with "k" on scoreboards again - Fix bug when you can open minimap window together with others - Fix bug when sometimes enemies doesn't do any damage to you or walls - Fix bug when you have crown on minimap, but you're not the leader - Fix bug when sometimes characters become invisible - Winter biome coming soon! 0.1.8 - 10/09/2018 - Fix server selection box - Make input more responsive (like in glor.io) - Fix when hat doesn't disappear immediately when player death - Fix leaderboard ordering - Fix leaderboard doesn't display "k" character - Don't spawn monsters outside the map - Decrease diamonds count - Allow to open craft and build menu at the same time - Add opacity to Craft/Build/Chest/Inventory windows - Fix misspellings (thanks to @mal) - Decrease price of lamps - Add larger minimap window - Fix bug when badges move on health bar on zoom - Allow to interact with items when craft/build/inventory menu opened - Added team chat (just enter /team message in chat input) 0.1.7 - 07/09/2018 - Add private chests - Added dark sword (legendary weapon) - Added nightmare hat - Added diamonds - Added cannon - Added fireballs - New map! - Path finding for following units (experimental) - Drop hat from killed player - Improve server list - Create nightly server with experimental features (all versions pushed on nightly, before main version) http://nightly.dynast.io - Bats doesn't attack traps anymore - Remove craft/build button signs when you die - Add shadows and nightmare, they damaged by light (even it's lamp hat) - Fix bug when hostiles doesn't attack spikes - Fix stacking, items always stacked if it possible to make more free slots - Fix bug when walls sometimes builded off the grid - Fix bug when you take item and get 2 notify messages 0.1.6 - 05/09/2018 - New skin - Night mode (still work in progress, nightmare and other monsters coming soon) - Add secondary color selector for skins - Add lamp hat - Add lamp buildings - Add craft slider - Add ability to equip hat using equipment panel - Rebalance - Improve AI targeting system for archer towers, units and enemies - Fix bug when you select skin, and see old color - Arrows now rendered under walls - Improve tree graphics - Increase size of tree/stone/gold stone - Fix leaderboard sorting bug (when crown and leader not the same player) - Scale hat with character scale - Decrease size of "Level" labels on units 0.1.5 - 31/08/2018 - Big rebalance, it's not perfect and it's still alpha, so put your suggestions about balance in discord - Added Golden Axe - Added Fire Extinguisher - Added Golden Walls - Added Archer Towers - Added Hydrant Towers - Added Archer Mannequin - Added Knight Mannequin - Chest graphics replaced - New unit Guard Archer - Now only guards modes can be switched, Mercenary and Archer always follow you, and guards by default stop on the place - Update boostpads and wood spikes graphics - Show levels on units - Platforms allow to shoot only over yours or your team buildings - Auto close chests by distance - Fix Knight Collar color issue - Fix boostpad graphics - Fix headers in craft/building windows - Increased stack size - Day-night mode (work in progress) - New map coming soon! 0.1.4 - 24/08/2018 - Rebalance base, increase health of all buildings - Add chests (it will be redrawed, and has no damaged states for now) - Add platforms - Add new speed hat - Katana now can redirect projectiles, but it's very hard and need some jedi skills - Improve a little bit improved crossbow :) - Improve graphics of sword/club/bushhat/girl-skin/bone club/tnt - Fix character scaling issue on high levels - Fix bug when nickname and team name can contains only "space" - Fix some memory issues - Fix team/name labels artifacts 0.1.3 - 22/08/2018 - Fix authentication window (and enable facebook auth) - Increase guards vision radius - Fix bugs with team displaying (crown without team label, crown with bushhat, and others) - Stack resources from dead players - Fix aviabilty to build off the grid - Show player on leaderboard if player not in top10 - Fix scrolling in server list - Fix server selection - Now you get half of score from killed player (and killed player loose all score, even with heartstone) - Increase some font sizes - Increase minimap size - Add zoom-in/zoom-out buttons - Add new servers (Chicago, Singapore, Sydney, Frankfurt) - New weapon - Katana 0.1.2 - 21/08/2018 - Increase boostpads price - Fix boostpads doesn't drop anything - Fix when you can stuck in boostpad - Add some offset while building boostpads - Disable chat on unfocus (bug when you stuck with control) - Replace team icons - Move tool to weapons category - Fix getting many exp for repairing - Fix chickens graphics - New discord server + link (Created by @mal) - Many of you didn't like a crossbow, so we add new improved version :) - Fix version display on the logo - Fix windmill graphics - Add promo-pack, and e-mail for feedbacks - Add crown icon on minimap for global leader - Add team-leader icon - Fix bug when craft doesn't work with full inventory (now new items dropped on the floor) - Add russian localization - Support for skins! Only two for now, but. - Fix bug when units doesn't attack enemies - Add badges 0.1.1 - 20/08/2018 - Fix disappearing heads on knights and others - Fix when 0-key doesn't select equipment - Fix possibility to build over limit - Increase timeout on chat messages - Fix bug, when player can't broke walls through falling items - Fix exception with current_window - Team-mates now green in leaderboards - Increase some building limits - Add alert when you try to close tab during gameplay - Reset limits after death - Add hint about shift in building menu - Add colors to lists of buildings/recipes (aviable/unaviable) - Increase UI size - Add version checking on client and server - Make health smaller and transparent - Fix bug when you show on other side of minimap - Add more servers - Spiders and some other hostiles attack creatures - Spiders and other hostiles doesn't attack another hostiles - Bushhat now invisible on minimap - Add damaged sprites of all buildings - Add key to repair damaged buildings - Add boostpads - Don't drop items on the floor while gathering 0.1.0 - 17/08/2018 - Initial release Hall of Fame: @mal @IDK_PRO @Luka @Emma @ILucky @Soplo @Soplo This is found at https://dynast.io/changelog.txt Category: